Pitch Perfect: An Experimental Road Trip
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: With graduation and the World Championship now dealt with, Beca and Fat Amy, along with Jesse, Benji, and new friend Emily, decide to go somewhere fun for the summer. But when Chloe unexpectedly shows up, things start to go a little haywire. Takes place after PP2. Includes sexual references and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Pitch Perfect - An Experimental Road Trip**

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye, For Now**

 _Author's Note - PP2 (owned by Universal) was SO awesome!_

 _I'm a Jeca fan, but there was a lot of Bechloe stuff in the sequel... Probably since this was more focused on the Bellas than the Treblemakers, but I'm not complaining_

 _Hopefully you all enjoy this story, and if anything seems OOC, I apologise..._

 _#########_

"You''ll be fine, Chloe... Relax... You're not nervous, are you?"

"Uh... Sorta... Kinda... Maybe..."

"Look, trust me, I'm used to it. Just take a deep breath, and everything will be fine..."

It had been a few weeks since the Barden Bellas had proved to the world that they were aca-awesome by winning the world championship from the former world-dominant group from Germany, known as Das Sound Machine, and were re-instated into the collegiate level for the acapella competition.

Most of the girls had gone their separate ways for the summer, and today, it was Chloe's turn.

"Look, just listen to your iPod if you have to... No need to be scared, ok?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Um, since we're here, Becs, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

All of a sudden, the redheaded woman began to blush a little, to Beca's surprise.

"Chlo, come on, relax, you can tell me... You're like my adorable, equally weird, awkward-yet-aweosme sister."

That was actually true. Sometimes Chloe saw Beca as a sister while most of the other times she thought of Beca as an amazing, beautiful-

"Wait! Don't go yet! Stop the plane!"

Beca and Chloe both started to chuckle as their mutual friend, Fat Amy, tried to run towards them as fast as she possibly could.

"Move, Mall Cop!" yelled Fat Amy, while running past some airport officers.

When she reached them, the Australian rested her arm on Beca's shoulder to catch her breath. "Phew... Sorry, didn't mean to be so late... Didn't want to miss Ginger leaving..."

Beca said, "You ran all the way here? Why didn't you have Bumper take you? Or a taxi?"

"He's busy on some new tv singing competition," replied Fat Amy. "Besides, don't need a taxi just to come say bye to her. Who wastes money on some smelly old person driving you around in a tiny yellow car?"

Chloe chuckled, and she said, "Well, thanks, Fat Amy, it means a lot."

The Australian gave Chloe a hug, but after a few moments, Fat Amy let go when she remembered Beca was there.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to crop dust you two again."

Chloe just blushed while Beca gave an amused expression, and then, she said, "So, what were you saying?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing... I'm just gonna miss not seeing you for a month."

Fat Amy hugged her again. "Oh, don't worry, I'll miss you too!"

Beca rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when they heard someone call out for Chloe's plane, which was about to leave.

"Well, better get moving, Chlo," said Beca, giving her one last hug. "And I'm also gonna miss you too."

The red-headed young woman nodded her head, and said, "Hey, Beca? Remember what I said... At the camp?"

Beca looked confused. "About the... teaching kids and exotic dancing and stuff?"

"Oh, boy..." sighed Fat Amy, shaking her head.

Chloe was about to correct Beca until the final call for her plane was made, so she scurried away, saying, "Later, Bellas!"

Fat Amy waved her hand, saying, "Bye, Ginger! Have fun at... Um, where you go!"

Looking at Beca, she asked, "Where's she going again?"

"A family reunion thing," replied Beca.

"Ohhh..." nodded Fat Amy. "Got it. Hope no all-decked-in-blue gang members run into her family."

Beca looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't they hate people who resemble red or something like that?"

"Sorta, yeah, but Chloe isn't part of a gang family, and not everyone has red hair."

Fat Amy scoffed, and chuckled, "Oh, like you've never read a Harry Potter book or watched a gang documentary before..."

The intern brunette just chuckled, and said, "Hey, what do you think she was gonna tell me?"

Fat Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... Boobs? Toners? You two are Bhloe, it should seem obvious."

As she began to walk away, Beca (who kind of ignored what Amy had said) smiled while following her. "Wait, where you going?"

"Who, me?" Fat Amy replied. "Just to, um... You know... That one super duper... Er... tower that got blown up."

Beca laughed, and said, "Well, I asked because I'm getting an apartmemt of my own soon since I'm still an intern, but Jesse can't room with me since he's doing Treblemaker stuff with Benji, who is also having fun with Emily, so I need a roommate. Know anyone?"

"Er, well, maybe..." replied Fat Amy. "It could be a person who's known you since the first day here, or someone who's your best friend..."

"So, you wouldn't mind then?"

Fat Amy gave Beca a hug, jumping up and down, and said, "Awwwwww, snap, we're about to have an aca-awesome summer!"

"And a dope fall, winter, birthdays, plus other important stuff," replied Beca.

"Yeah, all that, too," said Fat Amy. "Whoo! Let's rock out with our nuts out"

Beca laughed, and led her best friend to her car, even though Amy didn't mind walking.

Meanwhile, on the plane, as it was getting ready to take off, Chloe was thinking about a whole bunch of stuff that happened... Some far off, others quite recently.

 _I think that we're going to be really fast friends._

 _Yeah, well, you saw me naked, so..._

Chloe sighed, and began to calm herself down... She would simply tell Beca when she came back...

 _You seem tense. Want me to rub your back?_

 _I already have multiple lady parts rubbing into me, thank you very much._

 _You know, Beca, we're close, but I think this camping trip will actually let us know a lot more about each other._

 _Oh, really?_

 _And you know what sucks now that we're graduating? My biggest regret is that I wish I could have done more experimenting in college_

 _You're so weird_

Chloe simply smiled as she thought about Beca, even as she fell asleep.

#########

Back outside, Beca and Fat Amy were getting into Beca's car as Amy said, "So, where we going now? Apartment hunting?"

"Not yet," replied Beca. "I want to see if my boss can help with getting you a job."

"Are you flipping serious?" said Fat Amy, surprised.

"Yep," replied Beca. "I mean, he might not be exactly fair, but he owes me for bringing her Emily, so I think we got a shot."

As they drove away, Fat Amy said, "Well, as long as he isn't a douche, I'll be okay with this."

#######

 _So, how's the first chapter? Again, the characters might seem out of place since this is my first PP story, but I don't mind any helpful tips._

 _Thanks for reading, please review, and until next time!_

 _P.s. Anyone know the actual words Beca and Chloe said to each other in the tent? I think I got most of it, but I just want to be safe..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pitch Perfect - An Experimental Road Trip**

 _ **Chapter 2: New Things**_

 **Universal owns the rights to "Pitch Perfect", I just own the story...**

 **###########**

"Lollipop, lollipop, oh, love's gonna get you down," sang Benji, a former Treblemaker, who was currently on his way to meet Jesse, his best friend and also fellow now-ex-Treble.

All of a sudden, a young girl's voice cried out, "Hey! Benji! Wait up!"

The acapella singer turned around, and smiled widely when he saw Emily, who was the new leader for the Barden Bellas.

She'd also stolen his heart, and after they had kissed before the performance at the world championships, Benji had hoped to finally take her out on a date, but he'd never gotten the chance... Until now, probably...

"H-hi, Emily," said Benji, after they gave each other a hug. "How's everything?"

"Um... Well... Still super stoked that we won the world championship," grinned Emily. "Plus I've been working with Beca to get my single out, and I can't wait for next semester when I'm the new leader of the Bellas!

"Oh, wait, what about you?"

Benji said, in a minor nervous tone, "I was just gonna tell, er, Jesse about a... thing... And since you're here, right now, in front of me..."

He began rubbing his neck, saying, "Err, would you like... to... go eat somewhere or watch a movie or...?"

Emily just chuckled, and said, "Well, that was certainly better than the first time... Yeah, let's do it!"

Beni almost felt like his heart had stopped. "R-really?"

"Of course! I mean... Yeah, that sounds fun..." replied Emily, not trying to sound too excited. "I'm free this Saturday... We can go to the beach or something."

"Even better," said Benji, now grinning. "Sure! I'll come pick you up at 8am... B-but if that's good for you."

Emily nodded her head, and before kissing him for a few seconds on the lips, she handed him a slip of paper. "Here's my number... Come by the Bella House!"

As she walked away, Benji waved goodbye, and said, "I'll be there! Bye, my angel... I mean, uh, Emily!"

He began cursing himself for that, but then, Jesse came over, saying, "Well, what do you know? My boy's FINALLY got a date with an acapella girl! Whoo-whoo!"

Benji rolled his eyes, but laughed. "Oh, shut up, just because you've only been with one girl here..."

"And I'm fine with that," replied Jesse. "My girl's awesome... And yours is, too... Just sucks you found her after graduation."

His best friend said, "Well, I'm sure me and her will talk about that on Saturday...

"Anywhoo, speaking of girls, you tell Beca yet? It's too late for a refund, man."

"Not yet," replied Jesse. "But I'm going to when its right... Not when she's, like, working or something... She's probably doing important stuff."

########

"Yeah, come in!"

"Uh, sir?"

Beca's boss turned in his office chair, seeing the brunette with a familiar-looking big girl.

"Yes, Rebecca?" He asked, still not exactly getting the hang of just calling her "Beca".

The young DJ-mixer said, "Oh, um, I was wondering if I could have my best friend here help me out with anything I need when I'm working."

Beca's boss replied, "Sooo... You want her to be an intern for you?"

"Well, more of like a personal assistant," said Beca.

"You expect me to pay her like I'm doing for you now?"

"What do you mean paying her-" began Fat Amy, but stopped when Beca gave her a look that meant they would talk later.

Her boss took a closer look at Fat Amy, and said, "Oh, wait, I know you..."

"Here we go," muttered Fat Amy, who was expecting some snappy comment about her wardrobe malfunction when the Bellas performed for President Obama.

"Yeah, you're the girl of that Bumper guy from the Voice," replied Beca's boss. "He doesn't shut up about you..."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Fat Amy said, "Uh, yeah, that's me... Nothing else..."

Turning her attention back to Beca, the music producer said, "Ok, I'll pay Amy the minimum wage, but if she's gonna be your personal assistant, her paycheck better include some money from your own pocket until I say so. Got it, Mikela?"

Beca just nodded her head, while Fat Amy said, "Um, actually, sir, her name is Beca, and people just call me Fat-"

"No, not calling you fat," replied Beca's boss. "I'm a respectful businessman, and I don't like people who make fun of... big boys and girls so-"

He stopped when he spit out some of the coffee after taking a first sip. "Damn it!"

Pressing a speakerphone button on his desk, Beca's boss said, "Dax, I swear that if you put too much sugar in my coffee again, I'll toss you into the streets! Get your shit together, dude!"

Beca and Fat Amy just looked at each other, and Beca said, "I'll just be going then..."

"Sounds good," her boss replied.

#############

A few hours later, Beca and Fat Amy were in their new apartment, which Beca had gotten after coming back from the Acapella World Championship event.

It had taken a lot of back and forth talk between the two best friends, but they'd agreed on making the place comfortable for both their Bellas and Trebles companions since Beca was dating Jesse, Amy with Bumper, and Emily was crushing on Benji.

"Why an alligator poster?" asked Beca, in confusion. She was currently on the couch, working on random arrangements.

"Cause they're cool reptiles," said Fat Amy.

Beca just smirked, and went back to her MacBook until she was interrupted a few moments later by Amy, who waved her arms around in front of her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Beca asked, removing her Dre Beats headphones.

"Can we go out and eat somewhere? I'm super hungry right now..."

Beca laughed, and said, "Yeah, sure, let's go."

"All right," exclaimed Fat Amy, following Beca out of the door.

They decided to walk around in order to find a place to eat, and as they looked, Beca pulled out her phone since she had just received a text. "Oh, good, Chlo's at her old house now."

Fat Amy smiled, and said, "Awww, you miss her already."

"Well, duh, but I'll be over it eventually," replied Beca. "She can't be on my mind every second."

"Wish I could say the same for her," muttered Fat Amy.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Amy, please, Chloe does not think about me 24/7."

"Never said she does," replied Fat Amy. "But she obviously thinks about you everyday. Hell, you're probably on her mind right now."

"So, I'm a bad best friend if I don't think about Chloe every day?" asked Beca.

Fat Amy was about to answer when suddenly, they heard someone cry out, "Beca! Be-CAW! Be-CAW!"

"Yo, what up, Chess!" replied Fat Amy as Beca's boyfriend came over. "I mean, Jess!"

After giving Beca a quick hug and kiss, Jesse gave Fat Amy a warm hug. "Hey, congrats, heard you get to work with my girl!"

Fat Amy gasped, and said, "Beca, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I never said that," said Beca. "Besides, come on, you two are cool."

"Well, okay then," said Amy, who then looked at Jesse. "But don't tell Bumper, leave that to me. You can tell Legacy's Treble toner man, though."

Jesse chuckled, and said, "Well, they haven't actually dated yet... at least not until this Thursday."

"Whaaatt?" Fat Amy replied, as they all went into a burger joint. "OMG, Beca, we got to talk to Junk Girl tomorrow."

"What for?" Beca asked.

Fat Amy looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Uh, to prepare her for her date, duh... Can't leave everything on what Jesse is gonna tell Benji."

"Hey, he won't be that-"

Jesse interrupted, saying, "She's right, Becs. They're both gonna need pointers."

Beca rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, okay, fine, but I don't like it when someone's boundaries or personal life or whatever are pushed past the limit."

After ordering their food, they sat down at a table, where Fat Amy said, "Oh, so you mean like what Chlo's done with you for almost 4 years since the shower incident?"

Jesse held back a laugh, while Beca said, "That's NOT what I meant... And we can't blame Chloe for that, its just how she is."

"I dunno, Becky," shrugged Fat Amy. "Chlo's never been that friendly with me or Stacie or Rosie or even Aubrey. I don't even know what happened to that Tom dude."

Beca groaned, and Jesse laughed, wrapping his arm around her. "Hey, Becs, it's fine... I miss Chloe too. We've gotten to be good friends since you girls beat us after you and Amy arrived."

"Really?" said Beca. "What do you guys talk about?"

"Not a lot, but when we do, it's pretty much acapella stuff," replied Jesse. "And our friends. And you."

"That's not a surprise," whispered Fat Amy, talking to herself.

##############

Meanwhile, in San Diego, at her old home, Chloe was in her room, listening to her iPod while trying to fall asleep.

All of a sudden, her phone vibrated, and Chloe saw that she'd received a text.

"Hey, Chlo. Glad you made it safely. Have fun. Take care... Oh, and Amy said to not talk to anyone wearing blue."

Chloe chuckled to herself, after reading Beca's text, and after replying, she went back to her iPod, with memories of Beca in her mind as she fell asleep to the relaxing sounds of the music entering her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pitch Perfect: An Experimental Road Trip**

 _ **Chapter 3 - Date Night**_

 _ **Author's Note - Universal owns PITCH PERFECT. Not me, just this story...**_

 _ **########**_

It was Thursday morning, and Emily was sound asleep, dreaming about what she and Benji would be doing for their date on Saturday when she was woken up by rapid knocks on the door.

 _Who would come here so early?_

As she walked towards the door, Emily stopped when she heard voices from the people behind the door.

"Amy, it's not today..."

"What do you mean? Jesse said it was today!"

"He got mixed up... I'm going out with him tonight, she and Benji aren't till Saturday."

Emily became confused. How did they know about her and Benji?

"Oh... Well, we still need to talk to her."

"Amy, she's a grown ass woman, I'm sure that-"

"Becs, please, she just finished being a freshie. Highly doubt she knows how to get her man's-"

"Um, hi, Amy," greeted Emily, who had opened the door, and also looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh! What's up, Lil' Junk?"

Beca rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry, Em, but Amy thinks it's important that we... er, give you advice on your date with Benji this Saturday."

Emily just nodded her head. "Oh, yeah, um, sure... Er, come in!"

As the two former Bellas entered the house, Fat Amy looked around, and said, "Well, you've certainly done a lot to this place."

She was being sarcastic, due to Emily not having been focused on redecorating, but Beca gave Amy a look, and said, "Well, first of all, Emily, just be yourself since that's what made Benji fall for you."

Emily smiled, and said, "Did the same thing happen with Jesse?"

"Yeah, I guess," chuckled Beca. "We fell in love cuz of that stupid Breakfast Club movie-"

Fat Amy interrupted with, "Ok, number two, Legacy, whatever 'happy' feeling you get... down there... keep it in till you get Treble boy back in here."

"Amy!"

"What?" said Fat Amy. "I'm just keeping it real with her."

Beca just smirked, and said, "Look, just have as much fun as possible, be yourself-"

"- keep it in your pants till the end-"

"- AND last but not least... you might end up singing a song to him."

Emily looked confused, so Fat Amy replied, "Well, Becs and Jesse's song is that one tune from the breakfast movie, while me and Bumper got 'We Belong'..."

"Oh, well, does my original song count?"

"Er... Sure, if that's what you like," said Beca, smiling.

############

"Look, all I'm saying is to not do anything silly, ok, buddy?"

Benji sighed, and replied, "When have I ever acted silly in front of her?"

"Well, there was the aca-inicitiaton pool party, the bus paint thing, the riff off at that one dude's place, you pulling that thing out of your mouth when you and Emily first kissed..."

"Okay, I get it," frowned Benji. "But trust me, Jesse, I know now how to act in front of her."

Jesse chuckled, and said, "That's my boy, haha... But just no cape or anything like that, okay? She might not be thrilled with your guys' first date being at a magic store."

###########

It was now Saturday morning, and Beca was in her room, sound asleep.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted by the loud ringing coming from her cellphone.

"Oh for God's sake..." groaned Beca, picking up the phone. " _Hello? What is it?_ "

 _"Well, I wasn't expecting THAT reaction."_

Beca suddenly felt terrible. "OMG, Chloe, I'm so sorry!"

Chloe just laughed. "What happened, did I ruin your beauty sleep?"

"Um, no, of course not..." replied Beca. "How's everything in San Diego?"

"Oh, it is just _awesome_!" exclaimed Chloe, voice full of happiness. "I even got to hug Shamu!"

Beca chuckled, and said, "That's great, Chlo... Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Uh, heck YEAH," replied Chloe. "But... I mean... It would be more fun if you were here with me."

Beca smiled. "Aw, thanks, Chlo... But maybe we'll go together some other time."

"I'll remember that," replied Chloe. "Oops, sorry, gotta go now, dad's waving at me. See you soon, Becs! Love you!"

Beca chuckled again, and said, "Love you too, Chlo... See you in a few weeks."

As both of them hung up, Beca was about to lay back down when, suddenly, Fat Amy busted in, yelling, "Hey, come on, Shawshank! It's Free Pancakes at iHop!"

Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled as she said, "Ok, but please no yelling at the elderly."

"Just as long as they don't get in the way of me and unlimited pancakes."

############

Meanwhile, Benji was busy adjusting the beach materials that he packed for the trip, and after finishing, he heard a voice say, "Need some help?"

The acapella singer turned to look at the young woman standing in front of him.

Emily was dressed for the beach, but her new look (to Benji) looked amazing, and he couldn't help but admire her lovely skin, smooth legs, and beautiful face...

"You okay?" asked Emily, blushing a little.

"Huh? Yeah, um, yes, I am good," replied Benji, snapping out of his trance to help with putting her stuff in the car. "Ready to go?"

Emily nodded her head, and so, the two made their way to the beach.

On the way, after talking for a while, Benji decided to turn on the radio.

"Oooh, you mind if I sing along to some of the songs that play?"

Benji chucked, and replied, "Sure, go for it!"

Emily smiled, and turned up the volume, with the first song being "Ain't No Mountain High Enough."

So, as Marvin Gaye sang a verse, Benji was expecting to hear the other part be sung by Tamie Terrell, but instead, it was Emily.

 _Listen, baby_

 _Ain't no mountain high_

 _Ain't no valley low_

 _Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

 _If you need me, call me_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter how far (don't worry baby)_

 _Just call my name_

 _I'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry_

Then, to Emily's surprise, Benji began to sing along, as well.

She also smiled widely when the two of the two of them looked at each other.

 _'Cause baby,_

 _There ain't no mountain high enough_

 _Ain't no valley low enough_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

 _Oh no darlin'_

 _No wind, no rain_

 _All winters cold_

 _Can't stop me baby (No No Baby)_

 _'Cause you are my goal_

 _If you're ever in trouble_

 _I'll be there on the double_

 _Just send for me oh baby._

 _My love is alive_

 _Way down in my heart_

 _Although we are miles apart_

 _If you ever need a helping hand_

 _I'll be there on the double_

 _As fast as I can_

 _Don't you know that_

 _There ain't no mountain high enough_

 _Ain't no valley low enough_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

#############

As for Jesse, he was busy figuring out on when and how he'd tell Beca his important news involving Los Angeles.

He thought about asking Fat Amy, but he didn't exactly trust her to keep it a secret without telling Beca AND Bumper

Benji, of course, already knew, but Jesse made him swore to not tell Emily unless he felt that she could be trusted.

Feeling that he needed to talk to SOMEONE, Jesse immediately thought of the first person that came in his mind, and dialed her number.

A few rings later, the contact replied, "Oh, hey, Jesse, this is a surprise! How goes it?"

"Er... Well... I gotta tell you something that involves Beca."

(gasp) "She okay?"

Jesse replied, "Oh, yeah, no, she's great... It's me that isn't exactly okay..."

###############


End file.
